Hey ! President of gecko club
by PrincessNona
Summary: In the beginning of their relationship , Vic and Craig hate each other , Vic de Vissen is mysterious , cold , reserved , little talkative and a little arrogant and Craig is a strong rodent , very talented in sports but not so much in studies . But one day their difference may be unimportant ! What counts ... is to love each other .
1. Bastard ! Son of a bitch !

Although they are rivals , it is Craig who always provokes Vic . The school year was just beginning and it was time of the elections .

" Craig , you're a legend ! "

" You're the best ! "

In Shen's corner, Pam with the other Thea Sisters approached him .

" Hi , Pam ! "

" Hey , dude ! I heard you were a candidate for president of the Gecko club ! Good luck ! "

At that moment, Zoe, Alicia and Connie were passing near them:

" Craig is so athletic ! "

" He's sure to win ! No one can beat him ! Except Vic de Vissen , of course ! "

" You're right , Zoe ! If Vic runs , he'll win for sure ! "

Craig and others students who are with him , they heard them .

" I'm rooting for you , Craig ! " Said a mouselet .

" There's no way Vic can beat me ! "

" Vic doesn't have a quarter of Craig's muscles ! "

Zoe said :

" And Craig isn't a thenth as cute as Vic ! "

" Vic doesn't have the guts to challenge you ! " Said a unknow student .

" Hey look who it is ! "

" He's just got a swelled head ! "

Vic who just wanted passed in the corners came out of nowhere.

" Hey , you ! You better stay away from the geckos ! " Said a student .

" Yeah ! We're allergic to 'fraidy mice ! " Said the second student .

Craig approached him .

" Did you hear them , Vic ? Don't you have anything to say ? "

" I'm supposed to answer ? I thought they were talking about you , Craig ! "

His rival is anger :

" What ?! Say that again if you've got the guts ! "

" Stop it , Craig ! Do you want to get into a fight ? " Said the mouselet .

" I just want to teach this son of a bitch ! If you're a real mouse i dare you to compete to become the new president of the gecko club ! "

Vic agreed :

" You're on ...But don't go fuck me if i win ! Bastard ! "

Like all other teenagers , they challenge each other . But since Craig's defeat against his rival during the presidential challenge , he has become his assistant . Their rivalry becomes less frequent soon after . Since they are in the same school and class , the two young men start dating and get to know each other better . And then little by little , they became friends ... then very close . They now allow themselves to show their true nature , they get on with each other like brothers and can always count on each other and overcome any obstacles . They joke , they study together (with their friends) and laugh together . When something goes wrong , one of them is there .


	2. I love you

But after a year after their meeting , Craig has feelings for Vic . It's the summer vacations and the two friends have to separate , but can always contact each other . During the day , they spend the day with their respective families and old friends . And in the night , they call each other by phone or text for a long hours . During all the vacations , Craig thinks of his best friend who is also his secret love . He is in love with Vic because he is attracted by his reserved and calm side . In deep down of him , Craig is kind and shy , it's his shyness that prevents him from admitting his feelings . But when ?

The school year resumed , all the students finally found themselves , including Craig and Vic who are happy to meet again . Like his early school year , Vic arrived by helicopter with his sister Vanilla and his mother . Craig approached him with a broad smile :

" Hey , Vic ! What's up , bro ? "

" Hey , Craig ! "

Like everyone , the reunion is a happiness . As always , the life in Mouseford Academy is thrilling with the joy of getting together with friends , laughter and help . But the months pass and Craig is still not how and when to tell him his love , Shen is the only one who knows what Craig is feeling . It's a spring night , Vic , Craig , the Thea Sisters and their friends come out of a room after watching a Marvel movie . That night , Craig can not bear to keep the feelings for a long time . Before the film finished , he decided to declare his love to his comrade . When everyone goes back to their bedroom . Now that they are alone and that everyone is sleeping. For the rodent , this is the moment or never . But he is afraid he will reject him .

" Vic , it's hurt for me to keep this secret this feeling again more days ."

" What , dude ? What's wrong ? "

" I want to tell you since now fews weeks ..."

" You want what ? You can tell me anything , you know . "

" Vic , i ... i ... I love you ... ! I love you so much ! Not only like a friend or brother , well ... You know ... "

A few seconds later , Vic understood what Craig meant ; love ! He is stay silent and looks surprised . Slowly , he walks away and hurries to his room .

" I ... i'm tired , i'm going to sleep...Good night . "

That's what he thought , Craig knew that Vic can be fugitive and sensitive , especially when he is a subject of love . Disappointed , he also goes to his room and go to sleep . Behind one of the doors of one of the rooms , they do not realize that someone has heard them , Nicky and Paulina ! On Nicky's bed , the two mouselets kiss , when suddenly they heard Craig's voice talking to Vic . So by curiosity , they listen him . They could not believe what they had just heard :

" Polly ... did you heard too ? "

" Si ..."

On Vic's side, in bed, he has trouble sleeping. He is still surprised by his comrade's statement . All his memories come back one by one , the day of their meeting , their rivalry , the beginning of their friendship until this night . By not knowing what to say , he rubs his head to try to understand if he is telling the truth or it is just a joke he often does . The next morning , during breakfast at the cafeteria , Paulina and Nicky told Violet , Colette and Pam about last night .

" Pulverized pistons ! Are you sure really understand what he said to him ? "

" Yeah ! That's Paulina and me we heard the last night . "

Colette who she is a yaoi fangirl is very interested .

" And what Vic say ?! He said something ? "

" Well , we all know about him . He is fugitive . "

Her friend is disappointed :

" Oh , you're right . "

Violet interrupt the conversation between them .

" Silent , girls .. There they is . "

Craig enters the cafeteria with Shen , but at the same time as they enter, Vik passes by them leaving the cafeteria . When Shen says hello , but Vik does like he's not heard anything . He seems to want to avoid Craig after all he said last night . From their table , the Thea Sisters look at each other, looking sorry for their friend . But instead of standing idly by , Pam is the first to act .

" Hey , Craig ! Shen ! "


	3. Mission Love !

" Yes ! I confess openly to you , mouselets ! " Craig said , blushing " I am in love with Vic ! "

" And Vic have nothing else to say to you , right ? " Violet Asked .

" You all now about Vic " Craig Answered " He is sensitive , resserved , fugitive...and even difficult . "

" Nah ! Don't worry , mon ami !* " Colette exclaimed " I'm sure someday , the love got him ! Like Violet ! The day were i declare her my love , she tried to avoid me and she refused my love . And some time later , she have felt the same as me and after we are in a couple ! "

" Right , Violet ? Mon amour ? ** "

" Yes , Colette..." Violet sighed , dreamly " I remember this moment..."

Colette and Violet kiss .

" I'm glad for you , girls... " Craig commented .

" And you , Shen ? You know it before us , right ? " Pam Asked to Shen .

" Yeah , and when he told me that Vic had fled after learning he loves him, I was sorry for him." Shen said .

Colette slammed the finger : snap !

" I found ! Why not try to spend a lot more time just between you and Vic ? And act as if this declaration of love was only a distant memory ! "

" And if it will not work ? And if he still remember my statement ? " Craig asked , anxious .

" You're a good guy and a good friend , Craig ! " Nicky declared to encourage him . " With you we do not get bored ! "

Paulina added :

" You are strong , fun and reliable "

Colette completed :

" One day or another , Vic will fall in love with you ! If not , who else will He and not you ? "

Craig suddenly sees pictures in his head . Vic in love with someone other than him ? A girl ? A boy ? Someone who makes him laugh , happy and conquer his heart ? For Craig , he don't want that Vic goes out with another . He brings together all the courage.

" You are right , girls ! I will do my best to win his heart ! "

He thanks his friends before going to see Vic . But during all the week , he tried to talk to him but Vic ignores him most of the time and sometimes he talks with a friend and doing as Craig if is invisible . He tries to invite him into some activity to have a good time just both , but Vic always pretends to be busy . Shen and the Thea Sisters are doing their best so he can spend time with Craig . When Ron , Dina and Tanja also learn Craig's feelings for Vic , they embark . But after all these several attempts , still not successful . And Craig starts being discouraged , Vic is so difficult . A week later , there are no lessons today , Craig went to the village to drink a few glasses of beer . But this idea will be a bad decision he will not remember ...

* My friend in french .

**My love in french .


	4. Raped by a friend

In the evening , Vic and Shen were getting ready to go to their room after finishing cleaning in the gecko club room .

" Craig is still not back ? "

" No , he is in village . " Answered Shen .

"Can you go look for him , please ? "

" Why me ? Why not you ? " Vic Asked .

" Because i'm scared when i am alone in the dark . "

" Fine..." Vic Sighed .

He first goes to the Headmaster's office to ask permission to go out at this hour . But as he is not like his sister Vanilla , professor Octavius de Mousus trusts him .

" I give you permission to go out late, on condition that it does not last for hours! "

Fortunately , while walking on foot , the fastest path that leads to the village is illuminated by the moon , so no flashlight is needed . In the street where the Flying Dutchman is , Vic sees Craig exiting in a state of intoxication .

"Oh..Hey , Vic ! *hiccup* . "

" Seriously , Craig ! How much beers that you drink ?! "

" Hum...*hiccup* T-two...four..or maybe many..."

But the return with a drunk in his arms is very complicated and Vic does not stop asking himself in his thoughts :

« Why did not I come earlier by car ?! Rather to wear that moron of Craig ?!

When suddenly , Craig hugs his comrade in his arms from behind . Vic stared at him .

" Hey ! What are you doing ? If you want me to wear you on my back , I do not think I would be able to walking until college ! "

" That's not i want , Vic..."Craig said " I want some pleasure . "

" Pleasure ?! "Asked Vic "What are you talk-"

His friend throws him on the ground , then get on top of him . The drunk rodent removes Vic's pants and undergarment but this one prevents him .

" No no ! Do not even think about it ! We must go back to college , otherwise we will have a punishment ! "

" And I say that I want pleasure, let me have you for once! "

" You drunk , Craig ! " Vic Angered ." Stop it ... ! No..."

He masturbates his own friend . As he is sensitive , Vic lets out moans and pants . It's the first time he hears his moan , Craig touches Vic's nipple . Vic continues to defend himself . He grabs Craig's arm , who continues to masturbate him .

" No , stop...Ah..." Vic panted and moaned .

" You look liked it , Vic " Said Craig who like heard him .

" I'm serious , Craig...! I'm gonna...! Haa...Ha..Aaah ! "

Vic cum .

" You already cum , dude ? "

" Shut up ! "

« So it's over now ? He finished to play the pervert ? Said Vic in his thoughts .

But it was not enough for Craig , he wanted further. He lifts Vik's legs . Again , despite continuing to struggle not to let him do it , but Craig is stronger and more athletic than him .

" Vic , i want heard you more . "

" That's enough ! If you do this , i won't forgive you ! "

But Craig does not listen , he inserts his cock in the ass of his friend . While his cock rubs in him , Vik tries to push him back but in vain .

" Aah ! Ngh ! That's hurt...! Aah...! Haaa ! Ah ! Take it out ! Fuck ! Aah...! Stop ! " Vic moaned loudly .

When it hurts , it's because it's his first time in his life . On the other hand , he does not know why he felt soo good , maybe it's only his big cock , his blows ... and his first with him . Craig groans with sexual pleasure . Vik's cell phone rings , it was Shen . Vik has no choice but to ignore his friend's call for not telling him that he is being raped . Craig's cell phone rings too , Shen again . He also ignores this call because he did not want his pleasure to be ruined .

" I'm cumming ! " Craig Said .

" Hey ! Aah ! Ah ! Haaa..! Enough ! Ha ! I said stop...! Ha ! Aaaaaah ! "

He felt the semen of Craig emerge inside him , Craig's dick withdraw from Vic's ass . In deep down of him , Vic is very angry with Craig . Later , he arrives in his room which he shares with Sebastian .

" Huh ? Where were you this hour ? " Sebastian asked .

" I went to get Craig on the Flying Dutchman... " Vic answered . " But i don't care about him . "

" Why did you say that ? " Sebastian asked again . " He is your best friend , right ? "

" You know what ?! Fuck you with your fucking questions ! " Vic said . " I gonna take a shower before to go sleeping . "

Sebastian shrugged as he watched his roomate enter the bathroom .


	5. Why?

The next day during class , everyone is focused ... except Vic . Because of yesterday's rape , he has pain in his ass and hip . And this pain prevents him from concentrating , especially when his rapist is next to him . For the duration of the class , Vic felt uncomfortable , not forgetting to remember last night , he was nauseated . Leaving the classroom , he rushes to the boys' toilet . He met Nicky and her girlfriend Paulina who had just left the library , they say hello to him but their friend ignores them . He enters one of the boys' toilet and vomits . Behind him stood Ron washing his paws . A little worried for his friend , he goes to him to ask .

" Hey, you okay ? "

" Yes, I am fine ! " Vic reassured not looking at him before throwing up again.

" What you and Craig do last night ? "

In pronouncing his name , Vic throw up again . Ron brought him to the infirmary . In the infirmary , the patient lies down on the bed of the infirmary , the college nurse gave him a ginger lozenge for his nausea and he needed to calm down . He still does not explain the cause of his nausea , not even his shock . And he did not mean that he had pain in his hip and in ass . Ron is at his side to keep him a little company , he tries to understand his sudden behavior but Vic does not answer anything . It was then that Craig entered the infirmary with Shen , Ron had texted them earlier to say that Vic was sick and they came to see him . Craig's presence only makes Vic feel like throwing up , he took a second ginger pellet and turns his back so he does not to see him and covers his head under pillow . Since yesterday , Vic is still angry with him even if he does not remember . He asks Shen and Ron to go out and leave them alone for talk him . Vic is very calm at the moment .

" What were you doing in the Flying Dutchman ? " Vic asked with a serious tone .

Craig does not understand why he asks this question .

" Huh ? "

" The Flying Dutchman ? What were you doing ? "

" Well , i went to drink a few glasses of beer with my friends from the village and have a little fun , but i got carried away and i drank a little to much . Among them is Leo , Dina's ex husband who recently leave him for be with Tanya . So , yesterday , i remember nothing , i do not remember who came to pick me up , nor what i did . Why ? "

" It was me who came to get you , Craig..." Vic said .

" Oh , hum...really ? " Craig asked , a little blush .

Vic's voice becomes angered . He's starting again .

" That's not all , Craig...it's me who should never have come to get you or it's you who should not have got drunk and party with drunkards...!Because after we walked to academy , you pushed me to the ground ! And that's moment...! That's moment you fuck me ! Or rape i can say too ! "

Craig is stunned .

" Wait ! What ?! Me !? I did this to you ?! Are you serious !? How do i know if i really did it on you !? "

Vic gets angry .

" Yes ! You did it ! "

Vic still hurts at the hip and butt , he shows him a blue mark on his hip to prove it . That made Craig believe .

" Oh my-...Vic...i'm really..."

But Vic cuts him off with a scornful tone as he did when they were still rivals...

" Go away...! Now...! "

" But , Vic..." Trying to say Craig . " Listen..."

" No ! Get out of here ! Go away ! I do not want hear you anymore ! "

When he is angry , he look like his sister Vanilla . Outside the infirmary , Shen and Ron had heard everything Vic had told Craig . They were shocked . They heard them quarreling , this quabble between Vic and Craig is triggered in a fight . They immediately enter room and separate the two young men . Shen with Craig . And Ron with Vic .

" Craig ! No ! "

" Calm down , Vic ! "

When the two friends manage to separate their comrades . Craig leaves the room leaving Vic ans Ron alone , and Shen follows him . Anger is still present in Vic, but outwardly , he is calm . Craig meanwhile , it takes a lot time to calm down . But this dispute between them is just beginning . Since the day , they have stopped talking to each other . Vic and Craig were no longer friends...


	6. What we should do ?

The two young students star challenge again each other , arguing and hating each other as before . But their squabble happens all the time in the shadows and almost silent and the fights between them becomes frequent secretly . Sometimes they walk with a facial wound , the curious ask them questions because of their injuries but Craig or Vic always prefer no to talk about it and often they lie by pretending that it was an accident of training . Although they are on an island , the same college , the same friends and the same class , it is difficult to avoid each other . Wherever they go separately , they have always re-crossed somewhere . The only students who really know what's going on between them ; are Ron and Shen . Since they started arguing again , Shen and Ron had begun to move away from them so as not to mingle their regular fights and have not yet found out who to trust . Only the next week , that Shen and Ron broke the silent , they told the Thea Sisters , Dina and Tanya everything that had happened between Craig and Vic .

" Huh ?! What do you mean ?! They fight ?! " Colette Exclaimed , stupefied .

" Are you sure what you understood ? " Pamela inquired .

" That's what we heard , Shen and i " Ron confirmed .

" If only it was me who came looking for him at the Flying Dutchman instead to being afraid of the dark ! " Shen said , who look regret for let Vic go . " That rape would never have happened . "

And he added :

" Or if only we were both going together , i should never have let him go alone and be with him . "

Ron patted him gently on his back .

" This is can be happening to everyone , Shen ... "

" What triggered the squabble between Vic and Craig , even if he was so drunk he does not even remember . " Nicky completed .

Dina was first to act :

" What should we do for them ? It can not continue like that , otherwise , one day or the other everything will get worse and worse ! "

" Yes but how ?! " Shen asked who wanted his friends' quarrel must to be stopped . " You all know very well that Vic can sometimes be irretrievable when things go really bad , just like Vanilla ! "

It is true that it will not be easy for their friends to make peace , both have a very different flaw . For example , Vic , he can sometimes be narcissistic , arrogant and pretentious . And Craig , impulsive , boastful and stubborn . The students began to think very hard to find ideas to reunite their comrades . But none of them seem to have an idea yet . Until Nicky slams her finger .

" I found , guys ! Do you remember when Vic and you , caught Craig by suprise at the show audition , for he had the courage to expose himself ? " *

" Oh yes ! I remember ! " Shen remembered . " This idea came from Vic , not me , he was offered to do the footing in the village . "

" But yes ! I remember too ! " Pamela exclaimed .

But Colette , confused , is the only one who does not understand :

" What do you mean , Nicky ? I do not understand . "

" What i mean is to invite our two friends to jog without him knowing that the other is invited too ! "

But Violet remain skeptical , she put her paw on Colette's paw :

" We'll see what happens..."

Tanya put her paw too , on Dina's paw . She is agreed with Violet :

" I am agreed with her . "

* The episode of " A `Mouseford musical " .


	7. Nicky's tentative

Nicky is the first to make the peace attempt between Craig and Vic . In a quiet afternoon, there is no school today , a chance , Nicky takes advantage of her plan by sending a text to Craig to invite him to jog together .

\- There is no class for today , I enjoy jogging Do you want to come ? - Nicky

" Why not . " He said to himself .

Craig accepts her invitation but he is not aware that anyone else was invited . Arriving at the place where Nicky was waiting for him .

" Hey , Craig ! " Nicky called as she saw him . " You arrived ! "

But she was not alone , the young man recognized immediately that it was Vic , also invited. Both of them remained surprised and at bottom annoyed that they see each other again . For the argument not to be triggered , Nicky changes the unhealthy mood by animating the good mood .

" Come on , guys ! Are you ready ? Let's enjoy this beautiful day for a jog ! Let's go ? "

" Okay ! " Craig nodded with his usual attitude and pretending Vic was not there .

For the moment , on the trail , everything is going well . Nicky slowed .

" I'm going slow , guys ! " She tells them .

In truth , she slowed down to watch her friends and see what was going to happen . Everything goes well at first , until Craig to trip over by a root of a tree coming out of the earth . But Vic...

" Ha ha ha ha ha ! " Vic laugh seeing Craig fall .

Formerly , usually when one of them is falling , the other one helps . But this time , they do not help each other , Nicky helps her friend to looked Vic as he continued to run . Immediately after , they resume the exercise . Throughout the rest of the time , Nicky tried everything to make her friends make peace and forget who it was , but nothing to do , they do not listen . Nicky fails her plan .


	8. A lose notebook

The next was Pamela and Tanya , inviting them to play a game online games . But it turned out too badly , their two friends are only arguing and targeting each other than others . Even after trying to calm them down , nothing gets better . Their plans were then a fiasco . Then it was Paulina's turn , who unfortunately failed her plan . Then Ron . Then Colette . After another failure , it's Dina and after Violet . While the others have failen , the last is Shen , he the only one who is closer to Craig and Vic . However , he takes the time to think carefully before acting , for fear of committing the same failure as the others . The next day , after a meeting of the journalist of both clubs . Today Shen is in charge of arraging the editing room . When he finished the room he was going out with his things , he found a gray-ice notebook . Shen remembered that Vic was sitting on this chair . He picked up the notebook , thinking that it was a notebook for the next newspaper articles or lecture notes that Vic was still doing and that it had to be returned to him . The student clumsily escapes his books and the notebook . By picking them up one by one , the notebook was open , the pages caught his attention , he noticed that the dates were written . When Shen took Vic's notebook to see in detail , he realized that it was not notes...it's a diary . Out of curiosity , Shen locks the doorbell , sits on one of the chairs and reads his friend's diary . He knows , however , that it is not good to read the secrets of others as Vanilla once did . But Vic is a difficult person to reveal what he really feels , whether he is sad or happy , he does not reveal himself easily and he always had a magnetic , cold look . For several minutes , Shen had been reading the diary , sometimes he was laughting because Vic had written about the funny moments he had lived and sometimes he was silent because he had written something moving about him and the others , especially Craig . When he finishes reading , an idea comes to him at first , but for that , he must keep himself to avoid the agitation of others .


	9. Vic's diary

In the evening , in his room that he shares with Craig , Craig has not arrived yet . Shen takes advantage of putting Vic's diary under the blanket of Craig's bed . After he went into the bathroom to take a shower . Craig enters the room , all the time , he was still fighting with Vic . He throws himself on his bed to sleep , but he feels something flat .

" What is that ? " He ask himself .

He found the diary (but he did not know it was actually a diary) .

" Why is Vic's notebook under my blanket ? " Craig said .

But when he opened it and took a look at a few pages , his serves died when he realized that it was actually a diary . He began to read the first pages . At the beginning , the first pages talk about him and the others . All the time , Vic had hid his thoughts deep on them , first he wrote on the Thea Sisters , then Tanya , then Dina , Ron and Shen...

_" Shen is the genius and the intellectual of us , sometimes we call him "Little genius" . Like Paulina , he is good at computers...we met near the playfield , i'l got on well with him after our first conversation exchange and we quickly became friends...he is not good in sport , i immediately noticed during our last challenge of the presidential elections of the club of Gecko *...Craig often teases him because of his love for Pamela..."_

And of course he...

_" And finally , Craig , the strongest person in our circle...I hated him at the beginning of our relationship , but he quickly became my best friend , i thought he wad a bastard , but later i'l changed my mind about him on the day of the championship *. With him , we never get bored , when he is bored to death , he always tries to make new jokes about others...sometimes i follow him...even if he is not very good at studying , he does his best to succeed and i sincerely encourage him...he and i are passionate about sport , in the summer we like to pratice different kinds and when it is winter , we like snowboard..."_

In the evening he is always awake and Shen slepps deeply . He continues to read Vic's diary to finally understand what he feels sometimes .

_" Mouseford Academy , January 3th ._

_Before the Christmas holidays ended , Craig and i went to ski center . We rent the snowdoards and we spend a whole day surfing . The funny thing is during the middle of the track , i saw Craig stop . He starts to fours and climb to pick something up . I stopped too , i looked him and asked him what he did . It was only after a few seconds that he replied that he had found a money . The lucky ! I started to laugh . We had fun both , we thought that the next time we should bring everyone . It was great ! At the end of the day , we went back to college and had a hot meal to warm up . For hours we chatted as always and we have no desire to temporarily separate . At every moment with him , i really appreciate his presence . He is like a great brother to me . "_

When Craig returned in the spring season , he came across a passage to which his memory belongs .

_" Mouseford Academy , May 12th ._

_Last night , i had a moment in which i did not expect Craig to tell me in the face . He says that for several weeks he is in love with me . I know he is shy and he did not seem know what other words to say to tell me he loved me . And i do not really know what to think , not even tell him in return . I know i disappointed him when i ran to my room . During the day , i tried to avoid it . Even today , i wonder if he was serious or not . "_

_" Mouseford Academy , May 17th ._

_I hate to see Craig as if i already belong to him alone . Several times during the week , he invites me to an activity just him and me . He seems to get upset or i can say jealous when i'm with someone else and that person makes me laugh . Since the night of his statement , i have avoided it . Now , there is Shen and the mouselings who seem to know already what Craig feels for me . They keep telling me about him or even harassing me for i'm in love too . I do not know when it's going to stop...maybe never , i was even starting to imagine jumping out the window , if they never stop...My God , kill me to end the love stories . "_

_" Mouseford Academy , May 19th ._

_The other night was worse for me ! Craig spent all afternoon to evening drinking alcohol with his alcoholic friends . I have to come and get him alone because Shen was too scared to go alone , he should have followed me . In the middle of the trail between Mouseford and the village , drunk , he wrapped me in his arms and forced me to have a sexual relationship with him . He threw me down and that's when the nightmare started . I did not think the first time was painful . And the next day , i had pain in my hip and buttocks , i was also nauseated in thinking about the rape . And that day , i argued and fussed with Craig about yesterday , even thought yesterday he drank too much that he does not remember . Shen and Ron interrupted our fight and after that we stopped talking to each other . "_

These topics are the current problems . Craig felt responsible for what was going on , he was angry with himself and his idiocy . He resumes reading .

_" Mouseford Academy , June 1th ._

_More and more , the argument between me and Craig becomes more frequent and secretly . Nobody suspected our fight is always safe from the eyes of others , teachers and the headmaster . Expect for Ron and Shen . I sometimes feel feel a little annoying when i walk down the corridors with a facial wound that i got a punch from Craig and the others kept asking what had happened to me . I often tried to hide the other wounds by putting on my sister's makeup , to avoid other suspicions and so that mother would not see them . I do not want her to hear that . Sometimes i wonder what Craig thinks from time to time about our arguments...but i have to admit it hurts . It should never have happened between us , i should not have been angry during our first fight , which , because of that , there is now Shen and Ron who are gradually getting away from me and Craig . We see not each other again , maybe our friendship will stop for good . Who knows . "_

What an incredible revelation for Craig , why did not Vic say it face-to face instead ? Why still argue ? Craig felt really guilty for the misfortune , soon his friendship with Shen and Ron will also break if it continues . All the memories of the marvelous moments he had with him made room in his head , even after reading all the pages , he remembers everything now . Now , the friendship with Vic misses him terribly . And even , ardent love for him has come back . He would like now as long as this hatred between them stops and that everythings becomes again as before . Alone , it will not happen , for all to arrange , he will have to talk to him and have the help of his friends .

*** The graphicnovel "Revenge of the Lizard club" .**

**** It's the book "Thea Stilton Mouseford Academy- The missing diary" .**


	10. Thea Sisters ! I need your help !

The next morning , the Thea Sisters lunch together in the cafeteria . While Colette , Violet and Pamela are eating quietly , Nicky teases Paulina by treating her like a little girl .

" Open your mouth , Paulina . "

" Stop . " Said her girlfriend laughing .

" If you don't open your mouth , I'll kiss you! " Nicky continue .

Paulina blushing , looking around .

" Nicky ! Not in public ! No ! Nicky ! No ! Ha ha ha ha ! "

The other Thea Sisters laughed , watching Nicky making a duck face and who tries to kiss Paulina and Paulina who does everything to avoid the kiss . At this moment , Craig runs into the cafeteria .

" Thea Sisters ! Glad found you here ! "

" Hello, Craig ! " Pamela said to him . " What's up? "

" Mouselings , i need your help ! " Craig tells them right away .

" Of course ! You can count on us ! " Nicky exclaimed who is ready to help her friend .

First , Craig looked around to make sure Vic was not around before talking to them . He told them in detail that he had found a notebook under his blanket last night that belonged to Vic when the notebook was not there before , and that notebook was actually a diary . After reading all the pages and understanding Vic's thoughts , he had had a huge regret for the irreparable nonsense he had done and now wanted to make peace with him . Because if it doesn't stop , he will lose two other friends . This is why the Thea Sisters accept without hesitation to help their friend and save the friendship between the boys . Paulina is the first to have an idea .

" I think I have an idea ! Tonight there will be a swarm . "

" Huh ? What is ... a swarm ? " Pamela asked questioningly .

Paulina explains her :

" A swarm is known as a shower of shooting stars or meteors , it is an event that happens every year . Everyone will go out this evening at 3:25 am to admire this incredible phenomenon . I'm sure it would be a great time to make peace between you and Vic . "

Colette who already imagines a moving scene between her two friends and she was impatient to see the shooting stars tonight with her beloved Violet .

" Oh ! How romantic it would be ! I can not wait to see it ! "

" Do you think Vic will be there too ? " Craig asked his friends .

" He will be there too ! " Paulina replied with a reassuring tone .


	11. Anothers problems

Meanwhile , in Vic's room , he is looking for his diary . He had rummaged through his bag and every corner of the room but he couldn't find it . He went to the newsroom to search , the last time he had seen his diary . In the corridor , he meets Tanya having an argument with his girlfriend Dina .

" No ! I swear you, no ! "

" Yes ! How can you do this to me ?! "

" No ! Listen , it's not at all what you think , Dina ! "

" Do not touch me ! I surprised you kissing with a guy ! "

" It wasn't me who started , it was him ! I had already told her that I'm in a relationship with you ! I love you , Dina. No one else . "

" I don't know if I believe you or not ... "

Dina walked away , her eyes flooded with tears , but Tanya hadn't noticed .

" Dina ! "

Tanya saddened as she watched Dina leave . Then...

" What a sad scene . " Vic comment .

" ***gasp*** Blyat* ! Vic ! " Tanya startled .

She had almost had a heart attack , she had not seen Vic who was there behind because he was always silent that no one knew he was there . He is like a ghost or invisible to everyone .

" Since when are you here ? "

" Just a moment . " Vic answered .

Vic let the search for his journal for a moment to talk with Tanya . The two friends sit on one of the editorial chairs , as every time when things are bad for Tanya , the girl had in her bag in secret a small bottle of Russian vodka to soothe her melancholy . She removes the cork from the bottle and begins to drink while Vic looks at her incredulous , seeming to wonder how she still managed to get around the rules when it is strictly forbidden to drink alcohol in college .

" What ? You want a vodka too ? I have anothers vodka if you want . "

" No , thank . " Vic say .

He takes up the subject of the argument .

" Can you tell me what to you before the argument between you and Dina ? "

" Boris , a friend of mine who also comes from Russia , had declared his love for me and I had already told him that I am already in couple with Dina . " Tanya told before drinking the vodka again and resuming . " Earlier , while I was walking quietly , Boris was passing too and that's where he kissed me . He probably hadn't understood my feelings for Dina . This is where Dina saw us and she had cracked and this is where we argued because she thought I had deceived her . "

As Tanya is drunk , Vic takes the opportunity to ask her any questions and tease her . He knows that like all drunk people will answer any question and confess everything without realizing the subject .

" And can you tell how do meet Dina ? "

Tanya blushed .

" Well...That's a good question , my drug **! Dina and i..."

* Shit in Russian .

** Friend in Russian .


	12. Tanya and Dina

Tanya told her love story with Dina .

'' It all started from my first school year ... It was on the bus that I saw Dina for the first time . Our friendship was born in our classroom and already I got on well with it at the first conversation ... then , we became close during training for the last presidential election competition of the two clubs . And over the months , our relationship was developing , even more intimate . One day , while we were making costumes , Dina and I were starting to be attracted to each other ... Even if we were already in couple with someone else ; Dina with Leopold and me with Ron . During the night of March , I was alone with her in the hall of the Salamanders club , we played clapping our hands ... I also taught her to sing in Russian , we sang the famouse song Kalinka . It was with this song that I had declared her my love ... It was by singing the last verse , that we intertwined our hands ... and , it was there that we kissed for the first time . This is how we are in couple... ''

She began to sing Kalinka , in English .

''Little red berry ,

Little red berry of mine !

In the garden is a little raspberry ,

My little raspberry !

Ah , under the green pine tree

Lay me down to sleep

Oh , lyuli , lyuli , oh , lyuli , lyuli ,

Lay me down to sleep .

Little red berry ,

Little red berry of mine !

In the garden is a little raspberry ,

My little raspberry !

Ah , little pine , little green one ,

Don't rustle above me ,

Oh , lyuli , lyuli , oh , lyuli , lyuli ,

Don't rustle above me,

Little red berry ,

Little red berry of mine !

In the garden is a little raspberry ,

My little raspberry !

Ah , Beautiful woman , soul-maiden ,

Fall in love with me !

Oh , lyuli , lyuli , oh, lyuli , lyuli ,

Fall in love with me !

Little red berry ,

Little red berry of mine !

In the garden is a little raspberry ,

My little raspberry ! ''

Right after , Tanya falls asleep . Vic got up , he took the vodka bottle of the Russian mouselet and threw it in the trash under the paper balls so that nobody could find it . He then left the room and let his friend fall asleep .


	13. The squabble

Later , Violet , Pamela and Nicky entered the journalist's writing room , they find Tanya still asleep .

" Tanya ?! " Pamela exclaimed .

Violet woke her up .

" Tanya , wake up ! "

Their friend woke up , her throat drying and she had the voice of a dying person .

" Water...Water...! Give me the water , please ! "

Nicky gave her her bottle of water , Tanya drank it all of the bottle at once . Only , Violet guesses what is happening to her .

" You drank vodka today , right ? "

Her bedroom campaign answered her :

" Da ! " *

" If I know perfectly about your habits , Tanya , you drink vodka only when things are not right . " Violet pursued , skeptical . " And can you tell us ? "

Tanya looked down sadly .

" Dina and I had an argument ... "

" Why ? " Pamela asked to her .

Tanya told her friends that she had been kissed by a friend and that Dina had seen them both , thinking that she was deceived her , it was then after she had quarreled with Dina . The three Thea Sisters exchanged worried looks , first there was between Craig and Vic , then the boys' friendship and now Tanya and Dina . Violet is the first to act .

" Hey , everything will end up working out between you and Dina , it happens to everyone . Sometimes in life there are misunderstandings and the unexpected . And after all it gets better , you understand ? "

Finally , Tanya smiled with her usual smile .

" You must be right , Violet . "

" Oh ! I have had an idea ! " Nicky exclaimed suddenly . "

" What ? " Tanya inquired .

" Are you aware that there will be a swarm this evening ? It would be perfect if you invite tonight Dina and make peace with her , what do you think , mate ? I'm sure she would like to . " Nicky explained .

" Nicky , you're awesome! Thank you, you are a true friend! " Tanya thanked her .

*** Yes in Russian** .


	14. I'm sorry

In the long-awaited evening , all the inhabitants of Whale Island and the students of Mouseford all went outside and prepared for this astronomical phenomenon . Everyone was eager to see the shooting stars , especially lovers of astronomy science and young couples . Colette joined Violet who was waiting for her .

" Hi , chérie ! * "

Violet turned to look at her beloved . Colette wore a degraded fuschia dress with white . A moonstone pendant in the shape of a crescent moon . A bracelet with pearls in the shape of stars . And matching ballerina shoes . Violet blushes .

" You beautiful..."

Nicky and Paulina also found a place to spend this special and romantic evening . Paulina saw Tanya with Dina who found themselves .

" Nicky , look . "

The couple had gathered to meet and forgive each other . Tanya took the hand of her love .

" Dina , I wanted to apologize to you for what happened today . I blame myself for having done this to you , it's you I want , Dina ... My heart beats only for you , I love you Dina that any Russian girl has never loved someone one of the same gender . "

She offered her beloved a magnificent silver bracelet with a white opal stone in the shape of a star .

" Oh , Tanya . It's beautiful . " Dina said , moved .

Tanya put the bracelet around her wrist . Dina admired her new jewelry . The two mouselets wrapped themselves in their arms and kissed . Nicky and Paulina were very touched to see them forgive themselves and still love each other .

" Love yourself better than argue ! " Nicky joked .

Her girlfriend laughed and put her head on her shoulder . For his part , Craig was looking for Vic , he looked everywhere but he couldn't find him anywhere . Finally , he found him , Vic was alone in his corner and he seemed to be the only one not in a mood . Then he moved away from everyone and Craig followed him , without everyone seeing them . Craig has lost sight of his classmate , even without an electric torch to light , he still continues to cross in the darkness of the forest . He finally finds Vic , sitting on a rock near a cliff and his face expresses sadness . It's a good time to make peace with him and things will go back to the way they were before .

" Vic . "

Vic turned immediately , he got up .

" What ? What do you want from me now , Craig ? " Vic asked with mistrust .

" I'm not here to fight yet , but to talk to you . " Craig replied .

" What now ?! What did you want to tell me ?! Come on , I listen to you ! " Vic said .

" I know that things between you and me had not improved since our first fight , because of what had happened . It should never have happened , especially having done this to you ! I know that you have often wondered what I think about our bickering and you have probably noticed that Shen and Ron are moving away from us , because we were fighting almost every day . I know you did everything to hide this shameful secret for yourself , out of fear of being laughed at , out of fear of humiliation and out of fear that you would be called mentally weak . I blame myself so much for death and I really hate myself ! I was wrong to have hurt you , Vic ... " Craig said , looking sorry .

Vic was amazed .

" How did you know it...? "

Craig rummaged in his bag to look for something , he took out his hand with ... Vic's diary ! Vic is stunned .

" My diary ! Where did you find it ?! "

" I found it under my blanket on my bed , I don't know how it ended up there , " Craig replied , giving him his diary .

Realizing that he could no longer lie , Vic looked down .

" You read it...right...? "

" Yeah . " His classmate said .

Vic retrieved his diary . The eyes of the two students looked up at the night sky , in the sky , it is the rain of shooting stars and where they are is the best view than the college . Suddenly , Vic , who was too close to the cliff , had slipped , he clung to a small rock .

" Craig ! I'm going to fall ! " Vic screamed .

Craig came to his rescue .

" Hold on ! "

The young man lost his balance and he fell into the cliff , causing Vic to fall . No one had heard them scream . Craig and Vic fell on a branch which slowed them down , then steeply down to the forest .

*** honey or sweetheart in french** .


	15. Wake up !

Meanwhile in college , Violet was the first to notice the absence of the two young men . Colette looked at her .

" Vi ? There a problem ? "

" I feel something bad it's just happening . " Violet said look preoccupied .

Her girlfriend did not understand .

" What ? You worried about them ? You think they fight again ? "

" About them...Where they go ? " Violet asked .

In the forest , Vic miraculously regained consciousness , alas , his left arm broke , his right leg was broken and minor injuries everywhere . But Craig is still unconscious . Despite the pain , Vic slowly crept towards Craig . He gently shakes his comrade to wake him up .

" Craig..."

He still shakes it .

" Craig...hey... Craig , wake up...! "

He tried again and again , but the latter still did not wake up . Vic listened to Craig's heart , which was no longer beating . Very worried about him , Vic tries to revive him .

" Craig ! Wake up ! Hey ! " Vic yelled tryinf to revive him .

But after these several attempts , Vic did not know what to do .

" HELP ! SOMEBODY ! HELP ! "

Unfortunately , no one has heard his scream and he is more and more discouraged .

" Craig ! Please , wake up ! Do not leave me ! Don't leave your friends and everyone who loves you ... you can't die like that now , Craig ... ! They all need you ... even I need you ... "

The young man crying :

" So please ! wake up ! "

Meanwhile , the Thea Sisters and their friends were looking for Craig and Vic . They meet in front of the main entrance .

" So ? " Nicky asked .

" No . " Dina replied .

" Craig was not in our room and his cell phone is on the desk in our room ! " Shen told them .

Ron arrived .

" Vic was not in his room and his cell phone is on his drawer ! " He told them .

The latest was Pamela and Tanya .

" And your ? " Paulina asked them .

" No , we went in all the rooms to the other ! " Tanya said .

Pamela added :

" Apparently , they were not in college ! They are must be out there somewhere ! "

" Let's go to see the headmaster ! " Colette suggested .

They all went to the office of the headmaster to ask for permission to leave late , the headmaster agreed and the students went together into the forest to find their friends . However , Vic can't get up on his own with a broken leg to seek help , he didn't want to let Craig either .

« If only help arrives ... Vic said in his thoughts .

Shooting stars granted Vic's wish , a miracle appeared . The young man heard very familiar voices .

" Vic ! "

" Craig ! "

" Where are you guys ? "

It was the voices of his friends who were looking for them . Vic can see lights from the electric torches a few meters away from him and Craig .

" HEY ! OVER THERE ! " Vic screamed for they heard him .

Dina and Ron were the first to hear him .

" It's Vic ! " Ron said to his friends .

After a few seconds , they found their friends and Pamela and Paulina went to get help . Some time later , help arrived , they brought Vic and Craig to the hospital and the Thea Sisters , Shen , Ron , Dina and Tanya joined them on foot . Will Craig make it out ? Or will he die ?


End file.
